hardtimesfandomcom-20200222-history
RJ Berger
RJ Berger, played by Paul Iacono, Overview RJ Berger is a 15 year old misfit with a penis that is very large. His two best friends are Lily and Miles, and he has a crush on the most popular girl in school, Jenny Swanson. She is dating the school jock/bully Max Owens, who is constantly harrassing RJ. RJ & Lily Aside from Miles, Lily is RJ's greatest friend. She also has a hjjnjmajor crush and is always sending sexual advances towards him. He always politely denies until one day, in desperation, he asks her to an annual dance. She gladly accepts and they promise to have sex with each other before the night's end. Suddenly RJ spots Jenny and Max breaking up which results in Jenny asking RJ to the dance. He accepts, but now has two dates. While in a conflict with himself about having two dates, Miles tackles him and tries to convince him to go with Jenny, thus breaking Lily's heart in the process. Coach Sinclair breaks up the fight and soon learns from RJ and Miles about Berger's dilemma. He tells RJ to go with Jenny, as she is his dream girl. When RJ decides to go break the news to Lily, she is hit by a bus. RJ wants to stick by her side while she is in the hospital but is convinced by Lily's mother to go to the dance and have a great time. When he is outed by Miles about Lily being his first choice to the dance, he runs out to the hallway, sobbing. Jenny finds him and kisses him, telling him to go be with Lily. He arrives at the hospital, declothes himself, and proceeds to have sex with Lily. In season two RJ accidentally reveals to Lily he went to the dance with Jenny, and that they shared a kiss. Lily then takes her crutch and hits RJ across the face saying, "Your dead to me RJ Berger!". Despite this, she still sticks by his side and helps him sneak Jenny out of school when her face is covered in zits. In the season finale, Lily is not shown until the last minute of the episode. She walks into the Mr. and Ms. Pinkerton rally, up to Berger, and tells him that she is''' pregnant with his child.''' RJ & Jenny RJ's dream girl Jenny Swanson who he has had a crush on since he first laid eyes on her RJ was Jenny's study buddy in season one and after Jenny breaks up with Max he had his chance but found out Max was framed and gets them back together Miles ask why he did this and he replies "I want to be with Jenny more then anything but i wont do it with lies" Jenny breaks up with Max this time and she says she is done with him and ask RJ to the dance he says yes even tho he already made a promise to go with Lily but Lily gets hit by a bus so RJ goes with Jenny but RJ feel guilty for doing so and Jenny notices this and tells him go to her. In season two RJ decides to focus on Jenny he ask her on a date and she says yes on the date RJ finds out that is her first real date after the date RJ and Jenny kiss then begin dating the next time we see them they are going to a school lock in which they plan to have sex at but Miles hands out some biscotti which he does not know is drug laced Jenny eats some and takes of her panties RJ notices she is not in her right state of mind and trys to hold her off she tells him she is a virgin which surprises him she trys to give him oral but passes out the next morning she wakees up on the football field and RJ explains what happend and she then kisses him and saysiik "Soon RJ Berger i promise" the next time we see them she has got a zit and feels she is ugly RJ tells her she doesnt have it that bad since he has been an outcast his whole life and she wouldnt know how it feels which hurts her feelings she goes to the bathroom with more zits popping up and she cries Lily then gets RJ and they help her sneak out along with Miles she then gets out and her and RJ seem to Reconcile at his house. RJ & Amy In season 2, as a result of his parent's divorce, RJ's grades start slipping. He seeks out a tutor and ends up getting a beautiful girl named Amy, who happens to be a couple of years older than him. She is pretty, smart, and down to earth. She ends up helping RJ out with his struggling with his parent's divorce, and his many endevours to get them back together. They soon start dating after he takes her to a weezer concert, and he believes that she is "the one". On RJ's 16th Birthday, Amy agrees to have sex with him if he mans up to Max Owens. He does so at his birthday bash, and ends up having sex with Amy that night. Soon after, to battle Max Owens and Robin Pretner, Lily and Miles put Jenny and RJ on a ballot for Mr. and Ms. Pinkerton. Amy is infuriated, and contemplates breaking up with RJ. While at the rally, RJ professes his love for Amy, and she returns the feeling, taking him back. Category:Characters